


Broken But Not Alone

by HaleStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStilinski/pseuds/HaleStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is all alone. His parents are dead, his best friend isn't his best friend anymore and he is alone. But Derek Hale rescues him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken But Not Alone

Hello, if you have a problem with suicide, please don't read. But if you do read or just read this part you need to know something. You are a perfect person, you are amazing in everything you do. I love you. 

 

Stiles was broken, to put it bluntly. He was nothing to anyone. He had no one in his life, not anymore. 

He had such a happy life, a loving father and a caring mother. A best friend and a few more other good friends. It was all great, Stiles just wished he had learned to appreciate them when they were still around, when he still had them. 

Stile's mother died when he was eleven, he was with her when she died, they were shopping in a market, having a normal day when they were checking out, a man pulled a gun to her, telling her to give him the money she had in her wallet, having no money and using a card, the man shot him down. He hugged his father tight that night. He felt empty without his mother. A piece was missing. 

His father had died when he was sixteen, shot down by some gang member when he was off duty. The man had some vandeta against him for putting away some of his friends. Stiles had found out the following morning, he had spent the night over at his best friend Scott's house. His teacher told him to go to the principal's office, thinking he was in trouble he took his time but was confused when the teachers and the school secretary was giving him these sad, grieving looks. He cried in the boy's bathroom that day. A bigger piece was missing from him. 

Scott, one of his best friends since forever stopped being his friend the summer he got a new girlfriend and became a werewolf. Stiles doesn't think Scott exactly knows about him being a werewolf but it didn't matter anymore. He was alone and it's not like anyone cared anymore.

Stiles stilled lived in his childhood home, he had kept everything the way it was, not wanting to touch anything. On some nights it still felt like his parents were still alive and sometimes he pretended they were at work. He felt so alone, it really did help sometimes. 

So when Stiles got in his Jeep and started driving, not caring where he was going, it was no surprise to him. He had thought about suicide a lot lately. He just didn't want to be alive anymore, couldn't take it. He didn't feel like anyone would care or would even notice. 

Approaching an empty parking lot, Stiles parked his car, getting out and leaving his keys inside. He didn't need it anymore. He had driven up a few miles out of town, towards a large hill. There was water surrounding it. It was called Suicide Attempt Lake, it was fitting. He took a few minutes walking towards the edge, looking over as he put his foot near the tip where the grass ended. 

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, taking another step when he suddenly heard a low growl, he turned quickly, almost losing his balance. He saw a werewolf, well he thought it was a wolf. The creature looked exactly liked Scott did the few times he saw him "wolf off". 

But it was bigger and tanner and seemed angrier and the creature seemed like it could crack his neck in two. It growled again, reaching for him. He jumped back a little, thinking it was going to kill him and now Stiles can see that jumping back was stupid because he was suddenly falling, no noise came out though, just falling. He looked up, seeing the werewolf jumping towards him. He fell into the water, the freezing water surrounding him and he felt his breath hitch. His eyes started to close and everything around seemed to lose, everything seemed darker. Everything was darker. 

 

. . . . 

 

"Hey, wake up, wake up...", he heard a soft voice. Stiles opened his eyes in a quick instant, closing them when he saw a blurred figure. "Wh..what?", he asked in a soft whisper. He felt a large hand on his chest, another on his cheek, a thumb stroking it. He opened his eyes after a few seconds and saw the blurred figure again, but this time it was clearer. 

"Do..do I know you?", Stiles whispered. 

The man shook his head. "Don't think so". 

He seemed like someone he knew, someone he had seen before. He narrowed his eyes, nodding softly. "Where you the man that..was some kind of creature?", he asked, he knew he probably didn't make sense but half of his life right now didn't make sense anymore. 

The man seemed to tense up when he talked about creatures. So Stiles could tell something was up. 

"Let's talk about this later, Stiles. Rest a little", the handsome stranger spoke softly, his hand still on his cheek.

"Wait! How do you know my name? Are you going to kill me?", Stiles asked him, wondering why this random dude knew his name. Did he go through his stuff, but he didn't have his stuff. 

"I'll tell you later", the man said. Stiles sighed, shaking his head gently. 

"Tell me your name first", Stiles demanded. 

"No, later", the stranger mumbled, starting to get up but Stiles grabbed his forearm with his hand, bringing him down again. He grunted and sighed. 

"Derek, Derek Hale", he said quickly, moving his body quickly and he sighed gently as he walked away. A few more seconds, he was gone. Stiles turned and looked around the room, seeing a small window, the moon light beaming off the dark walls and a few pictures hanging up. He turned his head towards the door, watching for the stranger - Derek. When he didn't come, Stiles slowly fell asleep.

 

. . . . 

 

After a while, Stiles started to wake up, hearing some noises. He was a pretty light sleeper. He slowly unwrapped the warm covers from his pale, lanky body and tip toed across the cold wooden floor. He opened the door and made his way through the house. He found some stairs and stopped a few steps down when he heard his name and Scott's voice??

He was totally confused now, wasn't he supposed to be dead? Was he already dead and Derek was some kind of angel but what would Scott be doing there?

"You saved him right? He's okay?", he heard Scott. Stiles walked quicker down the stairs, startling the two of them. Derek was on the couch, his arm draped over the back, his feet on the coffee table and Scott was hunched over the counter. So he wasn't dead. 

"Yeah, I am fine", he spoke softly. He stood in front of them, awkwardly. "Why does that matter to you two? Why did you save me? I was fine, I didn't need saving". Stiles looked towards Derek who was staring at him now. 

"You did need saving, Stiles. You were going to die", Scott spoke before Derek could. 

"That's what I wanted", Stiles yelled, he put his hand towards his chest. "It's my life, it's my choice, let me live...or not live".

Scott shook his head. But Derek was the one to speak. "I don't know much about you, but I know that Scott is worried about you and I am glad I saved you", he told him. Stiles looked at Derek, his heart racing gently. He was glad? 

Stiles stepped closer and looked up at Scott. "Stiles, can't we talk?", he asked. Stiles looked away from Derek, even if Derek's eyes were pulling him in.

"S-sure", he said and they walked out of the house. 

 

. . . . 

 

Scott and Stiles sat on the porch, looking out. Scott was the first to speak. 

"Stiles, I know I have been a terrible friend to you but I didn't know you were this...", he seemed to be looking for a good word to say, a word that was fitting to the occasion, he didn't want to offend Stiles but he didn't know exactly what to say. He needed a thesaurus right now. 

"Yeah, I got ya", Stiles mumbled, playing with his hands. "But it's okay, you were a werewolf, had a girlfriend, had a life. You didn't need dumb ol' Stiles anymore". 

Scott grabbed his arm and sighed, jerking his arm to make his friend look at him. "Hey, I needed you Stiles. But when your dad died I didn't think you could handle me, nor should you have had to". 

Stiles looked away, the silence growing around them. Stiles didn't know what to say but he wasn't even mad at Scott. Why would he? He was never really mad at anyone - just alone. 

"I am not mad at you, never was", he spoke softly. "..so let's pretend everything never happened and just be friends again". 

Scott nodded after a few seconds. Stiles looked over at him. "And who is this Derek guy? Why was he there?", he asked. Scott looked down and bite his lip, playing with his hands.

Instead of hearing Scott's voice, he heard Derek's. "Well, I am werewolf, alpha with great hearing", he smirked which made Stiles have warm feelings inside. "I was hunting when I heard you, told Scott and went and saved ya, dragged you back here and yeah". 

Stiles nodded his head, standing to his feet. "Well, thank you". He said and walked over. Stiles was a hugger, was always a hugger. So that's what he did to Derek, gave him a soft hug, not waiting to receive one back, not thinking he would get one back. 

"Shall I go now?", Scott asked, facing Derek. Derek nodded curtly, watching Scott get up, pat Stiles' shoulder and leave. 

Derek turned towards Stiles, a smile tugging on his lips. "Wanna come inside?", he asked. 

Stiles quickly agreed with a small nod and walked in after Derek, shutting the door. He walked over to the couch, sitting on one of his legs. Derek sat close to him, but at a comfortable distance but Stiles really wouldn't mind if he was closer. 

That night, Derek and Stiles talked all night. They talked about everything really. Derek wanted to hear about Stiles' life story, so Stiles told him. He told him everything. He told Derek about his mother and his father and just absolutely everything. 

Derek told him things too, he told him about his family and their death and becoming a werewolf and his love life - not that he had one. 

Stiles and Derek had became close that night. 

 

. . . .

 

The following weeks Stiles spent were at Derek's home. He had learned that it was his family's home and he had moved in after they had died. Stiles finally meet Allison, Scott's girlfriend and she was nice. He also met the 'pack'. There was Boyd, a friendly character and there was Erica, a blonde with killer eyes who was with Boyd and then there was Cora and Jackson and someone named Lydia. Oh and Scott, of course. 

He was fast friends with them all, a little less with Jackson. 

Stiles was hanging around Derek's house one afternoon, wearing Derek's sweats and Derek's shirt. Not really surprising. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch, eating it. He started thinking about meeting Derek and how he saved him, he smiled. He had been having some feelings for this werewolf for a while but never, ever talked about them. Derek had told him he was gay but he was the sexy, fireman type of gay, not the lanky, awkward type of gay like Stiles. 

And fireman gay men only went for lanky, awkward gay men in pornos. 

"Stiles?", he heard his name and he turned, putting his bowl in the sink. He smiled as he saw Derek walk through the house towards the kitchen, towards Stiles. 

"He..you got blood on your shirt, got messy with a bear?", he asked chuckling. He smiled gently, walking over and Derek chuckled, taking a seat on the stool. 

"Well, yeah actually. It got in my way and I got mad, opps". Stiles shook his head and stepped closer to him. 

"Take off your shirt, I can wash it", Stiles spoke and touched his knee. Derek smiled at him, just staring into his eyes for a moment. Stiles was a beautiful man, a generous man. A great man. 

He was Stiles. The Stiles. His Stiles? He hoped. 

"You just want to see me shirtless", Derek smirked. Stiles nodded, watching Derek slip his shirt over his toned body. 

"Yeah, actually, I do", he said and took the white shirt, quickly walking away. He had a small blush creeping up his neck to rest on his cheeks. He walked down the hall and upstairs to the smaller laundry room that was near Derek's bedroom. He stuffed the white shirt in after using a clothing stain pen over it. He shut the washer and turned to leave. Sometimes Stiles felt like a mother. He did the laundry and he was always telling the pack to quiet down or to shut up really. 

He walked back to Derek, who was watching television on the couch. Stiles joined him, putting his feet up. After a few moments of perfect silence, Derek looked towards Stiles. 

"You know...I am glad you are still alive, Stiles". Derek whispered. Stiles turned towards him and smiled gently, leaning his hand over to touch Derek's knee. 

"I am glad you saved me", he whispered nodding happily. Derek and Stiles just stared at each other for a few moments, slowly leaning into each other when Jackson made a whopping noise with Lydia squeaking behind him about some new shoes. Erica laughed loudly. 

"Were you two about to snog? How cute". Erica smirked and threw a pillow at Derek who had thrown it at her first. 

"About time", Scott said chuckling. Stiles turned and flipped them off, getting off the couch and walking upstairs again. He checked the white shirt, making sure the blood spreckles were coming out. He turned and slammed directly into Derek. 

"Woah". he chuckled, putting his hand on Derek's chest to steady himself or maybe he just wanted to touch Derek. Yeah, he wanted to just touch Derek. 

Derek's hand reached up and he rested it on Stile's arm. "Stiles, I was going to kiss you, you know". He whispered. 

Stiles gulped gently and he closed his eyes for a moment, a small smile creeping up on his lips. He opened his eyes to look up at Derek. "Well, what are you waiting f-", Derek pressed his lips onto Stiles, they quickly molding into each other's. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, smiling happily into their shared kiss. 

After pulling away, Stiles whispered into Derek's skin. "I think I love you". 

Derek smiled, bringing him closer. "I love you too, Stiles".

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I hope you enjoyed this. I think my next story will be Larry. Tell me what you think. Also sorry this wasn't that long. Kind of fluffy?


End file.
